1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side-view light emitting diode package, and more particularly, to a side-view light emitting diode package capable of maximizing light emitting efficiency using a reflector provided therein.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a lighting system using a light emitting diode chip is formed by mounting a light emitting diode (LED) chip on each of various packages depending on its use. A side-view light emitting diode package is widely used in a backlight for a display since it is suitable for being disposed on a side surface of a light guide plate to provide light parallel to the light guide plate.
However, the conventional side-view light emitting diode package has problems in that emission intensity and light efficiency is lowered since lights emitted from a light emitting diode chip are absorbed or scattered by a package body. Therefore, it is required to make continuous attempts to improve light emitting efficiency of the side-view light emitting diode package.